


Haru's Diaper Play

by AnimeBoyDiaperLovers



Category: Free!
Genre: ABDL, Adult diaper, Aftercare, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Diaper Kink, Diaper Wearing, Diapers, Erotic Diaper-Wearing, Fetish, Horny Nanase Haruka, Loud Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Stroking in diaper, Swearing, Undressing, diaper fetish, diaper masturbation, diaper play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBoyDiaperLovers/pseuds/AnimeBoyDiaperLovers
Summary: Haru has asked Makoto to help him out in a *very* special way.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Haru's Diaper Play

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are of age.

Haru was still pinching himself that Makoto had agreed to do this for him. When he’d asked he thought for sure that Makoto would think it was too weird. Too pervy. Too creepy even.

But instead there they were in the bathroom of Haru’s apartment. Makoto was wearing a green t-shirt and baggy shorts yet he was the one who had just begun running a hot bath.  
  
The bath wasn’t for Makoto, rather it was for Haru only, and since the water was running he decided now would be a good time to strip down.  
  
“No Haru. Let me do that for you.” Makoto offered in a sly tone that made Haru’s chest tighten a little.  
  
Haru dropped his hands and let Makoto unbutton his shirt. As each button revealed more and more of Haru’s chest and stomach Makoto noticed him wiggling his bare toes in anticipation.  
  
“I like you in my shirts Haru.” Makoto said in the same slightly domineering tone he used before. “I think you should wear _only_ those more often.”  
  
Haru felt his cheeks start to glow and shut his eyes as Makoto undid the final button and placed his large hands on Haru’s shoulders.  
  
“But I actually enjoy seeing you like _this_ even more.” Makoto smiled and pushed the open shirt off Haru and let it fall to the floor around his ankles.  
  
Haru was now standing in front of Makoto wearing nothing except…an adult diaper.  
  
The diaper was plain except for the blue tapes holding it together. It didn’t need to look pretty for what was going to happen to it.  
  
Makoto stepped back and took a moment to admire the view. Haru was looking at the floor, chin buried into his chest as he was acutely aware that this was the first time he’d ever let anyone see him like his. But he firmly held his hands behind his back, allowing Makoto an unobstructed view of his diaper.  
  
And what’s more, Makoto could tell Haru was getting excited. He could see a tent being pitched in the crotch of Haru’s diaper. Haru was shivering slightly too, a sign that he was getting turned on.  
  
The bath was almost full now, so Makoto quickly turned off the taps before he hugged Haru, who in turned tightly hugged Makoto back.  
  
“Are you ready?” Makoto asked as he placed his hand over Haru’s tent.  
  
“Yes.” Haru sighed as he felt Makoto’s touch. “I’m sorry if I scream.” He added.  
  
“You’ve never been sorry when you’ve screamed when I’ve made you orgasm with my hand, mouth and dick before. Why now?” Makoto asked, his curiosity genuine.  
  
Haru gulped.  
  
“But now I’m wearing a diaper.”  
  
“I don’t care. If it’s going to make you cum with my help I don’t care about the diaper.” Makoto answered swiftly and lifted up Haru’s chin to kiss him deeply before his boyfriend could protest.  
  
Haru relaxed into the kiss and before he knew it, Makoto had lifted him up like a new bride and held him out over the full bath.  
  
After breaking the kiss and a quick lustful gaze into each other’s eyes Makoto began to lower Haru slowly into the warm water, earning a groan from Haru the moment his diaper was submerged and instantly began expanding around his semi-erection and ass.  
  
Makoto began to get hard too as he watched Haru huff and twitch as his diaper continued to expand and ever so slightly squeeze his dick.  
  
“Are you ready?” he asked again, just as he had done before all their other firsts.  
  
“Make me scream.” Haru ordered and braced himself in anticipation.  
  
Makoto quickly forced his right hand into the water making a loud splash and a split second later it was pressing down on Haru’s diaper-covered dick.  
  
Haru wiggled his hips and Makoto began rubbing the almost bursting diaper, using it to jerk Haru off in a completely new way.  
  
“Oh _fuck!”_ Haru gasped as the pleasure of Makoto rubbing him through his saturated diaper in the water hit him. Makoto was rubbing and squeezing the head of his dick, a sensation that he was feeling all the way down in his balls. He cried out inaudibly and grabbed the side of the tub for support.  
  
“You want to _cum so badly_ don’t you?” Makoto teased as he increased his pace and pressure.  
  
Haru could only nod in response as his mouth hung open. Then he started to kick his legs as he felt an incredibly intense orgasm announcing its imminent arrival.  
  
Makoto knew Haru was close and upped his pace to a speed that was too much for the diaper. The top of the front could take no more and burst sending its soggy contents all over Haru’s stomach. This and now having Makoto’s rapidly moving hand almost directly on his dick was what sent Haru over the edge.  
  
_“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!”_ he screamed as his dick erupted with sticky white cum that was immediately trapped in what remained of the front of the diaper.  
  
Having seen his boyfriend cum like this was making Makoto horny (understandably). Without hesitation he tore off his own clothes and joined a still-shaking Haru in the bath to comfort him in his afterglow.  
  
Haru threw his arms around Makoto and buried his face in Makoto’s neck, kissing it in between breathless repetitions of ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’.  
  
Makoto stroked Haru’s hair with his left hand and with his right undid the now useless diaper tapes, freeing Haru’s cum-covered dick. The broken diaper sank to the bottom of the bath, forgotten.  
  
“You _really_ enjoyed that didn’t you?” Makoto smiled.  
  
“Yeah.” Haru smiled too, still enjoying his afterglow. “Hopefully I’ll last longer next time.”  
  
“You mean tonight?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“See that?” Makoto asked pointing at his own large erection. Haru nodded.  
  
_“That.”_ Makoto continued. _“That_ is going to be _buried balls deep_ in your ass later.”  
  
Haru kissed Makoto. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to Free!  
> If you liked this please leave a comment.  
> I'm open to suggestions for a part 2.


End file.
